Rojo y arrugado
by Hanyaa
Summary: Pero ese pigmeo rojo, arrugado y llorón era realmente lo más feo que había tenido la desdicha de ver en su vida. - ¡Joder Blaise, tu hijo está rojo y arrugado! Editado


Hola! Bueno vuelvo otra vez después de no tanto tiempo con otro one-shot de Harry Potter que espero les guste y aprovecho para agradecer por los fav y review de mi otro OS "Tal vez encontramos el amor justo donde estamos", muchísimas gracias a todos! Y también especiales gracias a los que me agregaron a sus alertas. Significa mucho para mi y me impulsa a seguir con este camino de aprendizaje que es la escritura. Quiero aclarar que seguiré haciendo one-shots y drabbles hasta tener la suficiente inspiración para un fic largo (que seguramente será de Harry Potter, ya que es terreno seguro para mi), pero que sepan que tengo planeado hacerlo.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Pero sí es mía ésta pequeña historia que escribo sin fines de lucro y para mi puro entretenimiento.

Sin más bla bla bla, los dejo para que lean.

...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...

**_Rojo y arrugado_**

Qué feo, joder.

Ya, era cierto que había visto cachorros recién nacidos de su amigo Theo en su infancia y le había parecido de lo más horribles, pero... ¿ésto?.

Ésto definitivamente superaba a esos inocentes, y no tan feos en comparación, cachorritos.

Porque él podría tenerle gran aprecio a su amigo Blaise y a su no tan encantadora esposa Pansy, pero ese pigmeo rojo, arrugado y llorón era, con seguridad, lo más feo que había tenido la desdicha de ver en su vida.

No, definitivamente ése no podía ser hijo de su amigo.

¡Que diablos!, si incluso dudaba que fuese humano para empezar. Por eso, cuando su amigo le preguntó que pensaba de su pequeño bebé, él como todo idiota sólo atinó a decir lo mas estúpido que ameritaba la situación.

\- ¡Joder Blaise, tu hijo está rojo y arrugado!- la risa de la cara de perro que acababa de parir, lo desconcertó y enfureció a partes iguales. ¿De qué demonios se reía? ¿acaso él era el único con el suficiente cerebro como para darse cuenta que ese niño estaba demasiado feo y arrugado como para ser normal?

\- Acaba de nacer, Draco. Imagínate que has estado nadando en una piscina durante nueve meses, ¿cómo crees que estaría tu piel?- la voz de Pansy sonaba dulce y agotada a la vez.

\- Pero el bebé de Theo no lucía así- replicó Draco, evocando en su mente la imagen de un niño rubio, de profundos ojos verdes, piel perfectamente lisa y de color saludable.

\- Eso es porque lo viste un mes después de su nacimiento, colega. Su aspecto mejora con el pasar de los días, créeme. - trató de convencerlo o al menos tranquilizarlo, Blaise. - Además creo que tanto mi esposa como yo nos sentiríamos profundamente ofendidos si siendo el padrino del pequeño Atos lo juzgases por su aspecto.

\- Que dem..

\- ¡Shh! Silencio maldito platinado. No quiero que mi bebé este en contacto con semejantes maldiciones a tan temprana edad- medio gruñó medio susurró la pelinegra. Draco solo frunció el ceño absteniéndose de echarle en cara que ella misma acababa de maldecir en frente de su hijo y volteó el rostro para encarar a su amigo.

\- ¿Hablas enserio, tío? - el moreno tan solo asintió, abrazando a su esposa quien le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa a Draco.- Vaya no sé que decir - parecía haberse quedado mudo de repente- Gracias, de verdad- dijo finalmente con una sincera mirada y seguidamente se inclinó para encarar a la pequeña y arrugada bestia roja- ¿Escuchaste eso, Atos? Draco Malfoy será tu padrino, sin importar cuán feo puedas llegar a ser- se inclino un poco más y simuló susurrarle al niño.- Aquí entre nos, los genes no te han ayudado mucho pequeño- riendo burlonamente se separó justo a tiempo para esquivar un manotazo por parte de Pansy.- Ya ya, sólo estoy bromeando señora.

Pansy frunció el ceño pero luego su expresión cambió a una relajada y sonrió a su esposo mientras Draco seguía hablando con su ahijado, ajeno a los demás. No es que el rubio le agradara demasiado ni que se llevaran de maravilla, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que era un buen hombre y ver a su hijo aferrarse al dedo de su padrino con su pequeña manita se le antojaba una hermosa postal.

\- Ya Malfoy, déjate de gilipolleces y acércate a tu hijo de una vez. - gruñó frustrado Blaise- Haz estado como una estúpida estatua por casi dos minutos. Sólo tienes que caminar este metro y ya estás aquí con tu esposa- ya exasperado, agarró a su amigo por cuenta propia, acompañándolo a dar los pasos necesarios para salvar la distancia a la cama en la que Astoria lo miraba agradecida acunando entre sus brazos, un pequeño bebé arrugado y rojo.

Draco pareció reaccionar al llegar a la cama, porque un bufido escapó de sus labios y miró a Blaise con fastidio.

\- Gracias Blaise, pero claramente podría haber llegado solo hasta aquí.

\- Pues no lo parecía- replicó el aludido burlonamente.

Malfoy ignoró ese último comentario, y volvió la vista hacía su retoño. Frunció el ceño visiblemente, preocupando al moreno por un momento.

\- Joder Blaise, está rojo y arrugado como tu hijo- Draco estaba casi haciendo un puchero.

Blaise solo sonrió entre divertido y aliviado- Que no se te olvide lo feo, Malfoy- rió socarrón.- Bueno después de todo creo que en éste caso tampoco lo ayudaron demasiado los genes al pobre bebé.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas, Zabinni? Es perfecto, es un digno Malfoy- respondió el joven arrogante- Ah, por cierto, serás el padrino.

Blaise sonrió- Ya lo sabía, Draco- se acercó al pequeño y cosquilleó un poco sus manitas- No podrías haber deseado un padrino mejor, Scorpious. No te preocupes, aunque resultes tan feo como tu padre yo seguiré queriéndote.

\- Te mueres de envidia, Zabinni.

\- Ya quisieras, Malfoy

El bebé soltó una suave risita para luego volver a dormirse en los pacíficos brazos de su madre.

...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...

¡Tarán! Les gustó? Por favor déjenme un review para saber que piensan (ya sea malo o bueno)

Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima!

29 de junio de 2017: acabo de editar el fic. Está escrito hace tantos años que tal vez no tenga sentido hacerlo, pero me dolía verlo con tantos errores. Sólo corregí detalles de redacción, sigue sin gustarme pero es más por un tema de contenido. Por lo tanto, nada sustancial ha cambiado en comparación con la anterior versión.


End file.
